This invention relates to a method of adjusting valve clearance, and especially to a method of adjusting a valve clearance, a valve lifter used therein and an intermediate of the valve lifter in a valve operating mechanism of an internal combustion engine.
As known means for adjusting a valve clearance in a valve operating mechanism in an internal combustion engine, there are a method of forming a shim engaging portion at the top of a valve lifter between a valve and a cam and engaging a shim having a suitable thickness corresponding to size in an internal combustion engine, and a method by an auto-lash adjuster for automatically adjusting a valve clearance at any time to keep it in zero by hydraulic pressure.
However, in the method of employing a shim, it is required to use a plurality of shims having slightly different thickness, so that it is troublesome to manufacture and control it, and the method by the auto-lash adjuster involves an expensive and complicated structure.